Babysitting Tao
by Isabella1948
Summary: Akihito makes a deal with Asami in order for Tao to stay with them while Feilong goes on a trip.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was working on something else but it kinda morphed into this so this is just gonna be two or three chapters unless I find more inspiration. (hope you like it)**

**It's short because of school so instead of writing like a huge one. I'm gonna (hopefully if I have time) write a short chapter everyday after school. It will be finished by next Monday.**

**Also I'm still trying to have a new story so please, please, please tell me if you have any ideas!**

* * *

**Ch. 1- DEAL!**

"What are you doing here?!"

Akihito was laying on the bed in his and Asami's room listening to the argument that had seemed to be going on for hours now.

It started when the doorbell rang waking Asami and Akihito from where they slept wrapped in each others arms. Asami had gotten up mumbling something about Kirishima getting his pay cut then walked out of the room to go see what the man wanted. However, from the sound of it, it seemed as though the person at the door wasn't Kirishima, Suoh, or any of Asami's men.

Having finally reached his limit of just sitting there trying to figure out who was at the door Aki decided to go investigate however when he tried to sit up in bed he immediately regretted it. _'Damn Asami, why did you have to go at it till 3:00 am'_ Akihito thought while gritting his teeth and pulling himself off the bed. Before he could understand what side of the room was what, he suddenly couldn't see any.

"Ugh." Akihito groaned and tried to stand up from where he had fallen in a heap. "He seriously is dead." Aki said. When he finally managed to pull himself up from the floor Akihito blushed as he felt, now cold, liquid run down his leg. _'Okay so maybe I'll shower first.' _Akihito thought with a slight blush on his face as he limped his way over to the bathroom.

Once cleaned up Aki got out of the shower and, hugging the wall, walked to the bedroom door where he collected himself and stepped out of the room.

Turning the corner to the living room and the front door Akihito started to speak, "So who was at the door Asa...FEILONG?!" he screamed his eyes getting wide and he jumped back in terror. "Wh...wh...what are." Akihito blinked then set a glare at Feilong who was sitting as if nothing was wrong in the middle of the living room drinking a cup of tea while smirking at Aki's bewilderment. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Akihito screamed finally pulling himself together.

"Ah" Feilong sighed, "as feisty as ever aren't you Akihito?"

"Yeah, and he get's worse everyday." Asami said while walking out from the kitchen.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! And why the HELL is HE here?!" Akihito yelled while pointing at Feilong.

"I'm sad, don't you miss me?"

"No" Asami and Akihito said at the same time.

Feilong ignored them, "As to what I'm doing here, I need a babysitter. However, this guy wouldn't let me anywhere near you to talk to you."

"Then how are you sitting in the middle of the living room drinking tea?" Akihito asked.

"Oh, Asami slammed the door in my face, so I picked the lock. And as to the tea, it's Asami's he left it out." Feilong said while smiling

"And Asami's men?"

"Knocked them all out with gas." Feilong said with a wave of his hand.

"What?! Are they okay?"

"Yeah, however, they will have a slight headache when they wake up."

Asami who had been quiet the whole time finally spoke, "What do you want a babysitter for?"

"Oh, glad you asked, so I'm going out for the next week and need you to look after Tao for me."

"Don't you usually just leave him behind?" Asami asked starting to get suspicious.

"Yes, but he has been getting depressed with being alone. Plus, he always talks about missing Akihito so I thought 'why not' and came to see."

"YES!" Akihito yelled excitedly while barely being able to keep from jumping up and down. "I'd love to look after Tao!"

"Good, now, I'm going to be staying the first day with him just to help him settle in."

Asami snorted, "No."

"Asami please." Akihito said with tears in him eyes.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Fine, then no sex for a month. No, two months!"

Asami just smirked, "Oh, please, you know I'll get it anyway."

Akihito blushed knowing Asami was right. "UGH, fine." Akihito drew in a breath, "Then I'll be cooperative in bed for a week. I won't hold my voice back, I'll ride you, I'll suck you off, I'll strip tease, I'll pole dance, I'll wear whatever you want me to."

Asami's eyes narrowed, "Watch it Aki, I'm about to take you right here and now."

"Yeah, me too" Feilong piped in, staring at the boy trying to figure out if he heard right.

Akihito blushed realizing what he had just said.

"Make it two month and cooperative in general, not just in bed, and you have a deal." Asami said looking at Akihito.

"NO!" Akihito hissed.

"Oh, poor Tao, now I'm gonna have to go tell him that he's gonna have to be alone. Again." Feilong said while standing up to leave.

"Ugh!" Akihito said then turned to Asami, "two weeks!"

"No."

"Bye."

"Three weeks."

"No."

"I'll tell Tao you said hi."

"Asami, please, one month."

"No."

"I'm sure he'll be disappointed you said no."

"UGH, FINE YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE TWO MONTHS! OKAY!?"

"Good."

"Great! I'll bring Tao over next week."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so love that you guys liked it I just wrote this expecting only like 50 people to even view it so way beyond what I was expecting. Anyway thanks so much!**

**I keep saying this but suggestions for (manga/anime) for my next one please!**

* * *

**Ch. 2- What are you wearing?**

"No, no way in hell am I wearing _that_ while Tao is over. You agreed that you'd wait till Tao left in order to start the deal. So NO!" Akihito cried while running out of his and Asami's bedroom.

"I said I'd try to wait. But if you want me to call Feilong and tell him that you changed your mind about Tao coming over I'm totally fine with that. I'll get you in this either way. Only this way your willing while the other will be painful for you." Asami said while smirking and walking after Aki.

"But...But...But" Akihito said while cowering in the corner of the living room where he had just made the damn deal not less than an hour ago.

"The only butt I want is yours, now come here." Asami said starting to get pissed. When Aki didn't answer Asami got out his phone. "Feilong, it seems as though Aki doesn't actually want Tao to come over afterall."

"NO!" Akihito said and grabbed the phone. "NO! He's still coming!" Akihito screamed then hung up. Aki sighed then realized what he had just done. He had literally just ran right into the beast.

When an arm circled around Akihito he tried to get away but Asami had caught him.

"How about this." Akihito said finally coming to an agreement within himself. "I only behave with things that aren't sexual while Tao's here."

"One month."

"What?"

"If that is your agreement then I'll agree if you add one month onto the two."

"OH HELL NO!"

"Then you will be cooperative now."

"FINE!" Aki screamed and went back to their room to get changed back into _that._

Akihito groaned when he looked at the _thing_ on their bed.

"What the hell bastard. When did you even buy this?"

Asami smirked as he walked up behind Aki. "I've had it."

"Since when?"

"Secret."

"Damn you. And WHAT exactly did you buy it for?"

"For what it's about to be used for. Now hurry up and change."

"Fine! But get the hell out!" Akihito screamed while pushing Asami out of the room and locking the door.

Asami smirked at his kittens behavior and went to sit in the living room to wait.

Back in the room Akihito finally managed to get up the courage to put it on. Feel uncomfortable he walked out to Asami with his back to the wall.

"Oh, what's this?" Asami said when he saw Akihito scooting his way along the wall. _'I'm gonna have to change that.'_ Asami thought

"Come here Akihito, I have a treat for you." Asami teased.

"No! I'm staying here."

"Hmmm. Aren't you supposed to be cooperative?"

"Tch." Akihito complained but still tore himself off the wall and walked over to Asami.

"Turn." Asami commanded.

Akihito was wearing a tight black leather strap around his chest with tight leather underwear but was covered up with black drape. Problem was the drape only covered the front. When Akihito turned around you could see practically everything except the tiny part of his back and ass that here covered with the leather. The worst part was that there was a tan tail the color of his hair attached to the underwear, but luckily the tail covered up a giant hole in the middle of the underwear that lead strait to his asshole. To top it off he had on a pair of cat ears that same color as his hair on the top of his head, and even he had to admit how much the ears looked real.

"Oh, now you truly are a little kitten." Asami said while staring at Akihito's back before lifting the tail to look at Aki's ass.

"Pervert." Akihito said blushing insanely.

"Hm, let me show you how much of a pervert I really am." Asami said and pulled Akihito onto his lap. "Purr for me Akihito." Asami said before shoving his member raw into Akihito. (He'd never admit it but he had one of the biggest hard-on's just from seeing Aki in the ears and tail)

"Uhhh." Akihito moan from the raw pain and pleasure that he got just from being penetrated and covered his mouth.

"What's this?" Asami said taking Aki's hands away. "You aren't supposed to hold your voice back remember?"

"Damn." Aki cursed. _'Why the hell did I agree to this? Oh right Tao. Think of Tao. Your doing this for Tao. Oh, wait, damn. I don't want to think of Tao when I'm having sex. Okay next solution. Don't think, just do.'_ Akihito thought.

Asami chuckled at seeing his kittens face but continued to thrust himself up into Akihito anyway, without waiting for Aki to finish arguing with himself. It usually ended badly when he let the kid think too long.

Just when Akihito had almost reached climax Asami stopped and turned him around so they were facing each other.

Asami turned on the couch and laid down.

"Ride." Asami said and Akihito started to move on Asami.

"Mmm...please...need...to...ugmm...cum." Akihito begged.

How could Asami deny his adorable little kitten. He thrust himself up as hard as he could making sure he hit Aki's sweet spot.

"Ahhhh, ASAMI" Akihito cried as he came hard all over his and Asami's chests.

Asami thrust up again and spilled himself into Akihito.

"See, this underwear is helpful." Asami said as Akihito fell onto of him and he started to pet Aki's hair. "I didn't have to waste time taking off your annoying clothes."

"Mmmm." Aki said too tired to answer

"Awww, your purring." Asami said while continuing to pet Aki.

"Bastard." Akihito managed to gasp out.

They stayed like that for a while longer, while Aki caught his breath, until the doorbell rang.

Akihito sat up and regretted it because 1) they had had sex all night and his hips still hadn't recovered from that and were just pounded into yet again and 2) Asami was still in him.

"Oh, ready to go again?" Asami said and thrust his hips up a little earning a moan from Akihito.

"No...door." Akihito moaned out.

"Fine." Asami said and twisted Akihito around to he was facing the other direction the whole time not pulling out.

"What are...you...doing?" Aki asked trying not to moan too loudly.

"Getting the door." Asami said and stood up pulling Akihito up in front of him.

"Aren't you..mmgn...gonna... pull out?" Akihito said while Asami started to walk forcing Akihito to too.

"Don't feel like it." Asami said while smirking. "Besides, we aren't even close to finished."

By the time they made it to the front door Akihito and Asami were completely erect and instead of opening the door Asami decided to finish up right in front of it.

Once they had both cum again Asami finally pulled out of Aki and wiped up his cum spilling down Aki's leg with his suit jacket then tossed it only the floor. Feeling weird in just the vest, shirt, and dress pants. Asami pulled off his vest and rolled up the sleeves of the dress shirt and unbuttoned the first few buttons and messed up his hair so it looked like he was going for a casual look.

Meanwhile, once Asami had let go of him Akihito had dropped to the floor and now sat there drooling as he watched Asami undress.

_'Damn he's hot.' _Akihito thought then scolded himself while pulling himself up into a standing position waiting for Asami to open the door.

Asami turned and smirked at him then opened the door.

"AKIIIIIIII!" Tao screamed and rushed past Asami and rammed right into Akihito making him lose the only balance he had and fall onto the ground in pain.

Tao was now sitting onto of Akihito staring at him. "Aki, what are you wearing?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I completely am stunned that there are as many people reading this as there is! Please, follow, favorite, and definitely review!**

**PLEASE leave suggestions for what manga/anime to do my next story over! THANKS!**

* * *

"Yes, I would like to know that too." Feilong said as he walked into the living room.

"None of your business!" Akihito screamed at Feilong.

"Aki, what are you wearing these for?" Tao asked as he reached up to pet the ears on top of Aki's head.

"Nothing, I was just trying on a Halloween costume." Akihito said while looking anywhere than at the three people standing in front of him. (well except with Tao sitting on his stomach.)

"Get off of him." Asami said in a stern voice.

Tao turned to see a big man staring down at him. "No."

"What?" Asami said surprised that this kid had the courage to say no to him.

"I said no, can't you hear?" Tao said while pouting and hugging Akihito's neck, who had sat up with Tao sitting in his lap now.

"Stop it brat." Asami said, starting to get pissed off that someone was touching his kitten while in his presence.

"NO!"

Asami had had enough and walked over and picked Tao up by the collar of his shirt. Meanwhile, Tao clung to Akihito's neck.

"Hey! What do you think your doing? Who are you anyway?"

"Asami Ryuichi. Now let go of Akihito."

"Asami! You bastard your the mean guy who shot Fei-sama!"

Asami turned to Feilong giving him a look but only receiving a shrug in return.

Tao had let go of Aki only to be suspended in the air and to turn around and kicking Asami.

"I'm going to get changed now I'll be right back." Akihito said, figuring it would be best to get out of this outfit and get Tao away from himself before Asami decided to kill him. He stood up and walked backward toward his and Asami's room, making sure to keep his back hidden.

Once successfully in their room Akihito stripped out of the constricting outfit only to hear the door being shut behind him.

"Wha... Oh Asami." Akihito said as he saw Asami walk in.

"You know if you hated the outfit that much you could of just worn this one." Asami said pointing to Aki.

"I'm not wearing anything right now you pervert."

"I know. That's the point." Asami said and smirked.

Akihito blushed and turned around and walked to the closet. Before he could put on any clothes Asmai came up behind him and hugged him from behind and whispered into Aki's ear.

"If you are going to wear a normal outfit then you are going to have to wear one item I chose."

"I'm not wearing anything inappropriate around Tao." Akihito said while blushing from the warm breath that was being blown onto his ear.

"Please, like I'd let that brat see more than he deserves. It's an accessory."

After thinking about it Akihito gave up, "Fine."

"Good." Asami said and pulled something out of his pocket.

Akihito felt Asami's hands on his neck then place something around it.

"What the..." Akihito said as he felt the item being clasped.

Akihito ran to the mirror and looked at his neck that now had a thin black leather collar attached around it. The collar had a bell and a tag attached to it. Akihito got closer to the mirror and help up the tag to read it.

"YOU BASTARD!" Akihito screamed.

"What you belong to me. I simply made it so everyone else knows." Asami said and walked over to Akihito then flicked his finger over the bell. "And now I know when you are somewhere you shouldn't be. Plus, when you get lost people will know where to return you."

"Bastard! Take it off!"

"Sorry, afraid I lost the key."

"Key?" Akihito brought his hand to the back of the collar and felt the clasp. Where there should have been a simple clasp there was a piece of metal with a tiny key hole in the middle. "YOU FUCKIN', ASSHOLE, SON OF A..." Akihito was cut off when a strong hand grasped his chin.

"I'd be quiet if I were you. You wouldn't want that brat in the living room to learn new words would you?"

Akihito glared at Asami but stayed quiet non the less. Akihito walked back to the closet and got dressed in a normal outfit and walked back out to Feilong and Tao, the whole time cursing the stupid bell.

"Aki, what took you so long! I was bored!" Tao said as he jumped up from where he was sitting on the couch.

"Sorry, Asami was being a meany." Akihito said as he knelt down to hug the boy who had attached himself to Aki's leg.

Tao shot a glare at Asami. "It's okay Akihito. I'm sure if you asked Fei-sama would take you away from him."

"What did I tell you about being mean to Asami." Akihito said reminding Tao about the conversation they had about not judging Asmai, when Akihito had been staying in Hong Kong.

"Tch."

"Well he certainly has picked up on some of Akihito's traits." Asami said while smirking trying to figure out just what Akihito had said about him.

"Oh, Akihito, I know, let's play a game!" Tao said jumping up and down.

"Tao it's 9 at night and you just flew in. I'm sure your tired why don't you go sleep instead and we will play tomorrow."

"NO! I WANNA PLAY NOW!" Tao said hyped up from all the soda's he had on the flight over plus adrenalin from getting to see Akihito again.

"Alright, alright." Akihito said giving up (he didn't really put up a fight because what ever the game was he was just happy he would get to see Asami and Feilong having to play a kids game). "So what do you have in mind?"

Tao beamed, "Truth or dare!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I have been having major writers block and school isn't helping! **

**So I am still wanting to know what my next story should be about so far I've only gotten one suggestion so thank you to the Guest who did but I really need more!**

* * *

Asami scowled. Feilong smirked then frowned. Akihito and Tao beamed!

"YES!" Akihito shrieked and went to get pillows and blankets. After setting the blanket on the ground Aki placed pillows around in a circle and handed everyone a blanket.

Everyone chose a spot even though two of them looked like they were going to shoot someone (which knowing the two they might have been).

Akihito took Tao to the back room and helped him unpack and get dressed for bed. Once he was in his pajamas Aki went and changed into his.

Both walked back into the living room to see both Feilong and Asami had changed. Asami was now in a t-shirt and sweatpants while Feilong was in silk pajamas like Tao, and Aki was in one of Asami's shirts (he couldn't find any of his) and a pair of shorts (which Asami thought showed a little too much around the brat and the man-woman).

Sitting down at their spots Aki ended up in between Tao and Asami in the circle (Which Asami wasn't very happy with him being next to Tao).

"Okay who's going first?" Akihito said when he laid down and put his elbows on the ground and his face in his palms.

"I WANT TO!" Tao screamed worried someone was going to try taking it from him.

Akihito giggled, "Okay, go."

"Alright, uhhmm, evil man, truth or dare?"

Asami glared at him, "Truth."

"Okay, Your lover has been magically transformed into an animal, and the only way to restore your lover is to mate with them. Which animal would cause you the least psychological damage?"

Everyone gaped at Tao.

Asami turned to look at Akihito then smirked, "A kitten obviously."

"HEY! What was that look?" Akihito said and sat up on his knee's facing Asami.

"It was a look." Asami said staring at Akihito then leaned in a whispered to Aki, "I already basically fuck a kitten each time anyway."

Akihito blushed and plopped back down onto his pillow and covered himself with the blanket.

"Alright now you go Asami!" Tao said oblivious to what had just transpired.

"Alright, Akihito, truth or dare." Asami said smirking at Aki. Finally the situation he was in hit him, truth or dare, why not any other game?! Asami was going to kill him with questions and dares!

"Truth." Aki said figuring it would cause him the least amount of pain.

"Okay is there someone you love?"

Aki blushed, "Possibly."

"That's not an answer." Feilong said.

"Well I don't know if I really love them okay." Aki said once again hiding himself under a blanket. "Anyway my turn." Aki said sticking his head out making sure not to look at Asami. "Tao, truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"Alright, hmmm, I dare you to touch your nose with your tongue. If you are unable to do this you must touch another players nose with your tongue."

Tao tried but couldn't manage it so he turned to Aki and licked Aki's nose causing him to laugh. Meanwhile Asami started to reach for his gun.

"Alright, Fei-sama, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Feilong said while a small smile.

"I dare you to blindfold yourself and slow dance with one of us and you have to guess who it is just by touch."

Feilong waled over to his suitcase and pulled out a tie and wrapped it around his eyes. Tao stood up and so did Aki (they planned this). Aki knelt down and pulled Tao onto his shoulders then they both walked over to Feilong. Feilong put his hand on Aki's hip and took one of Tao's hands and the disproportion of the body made him completely confused. After they danced Aki and Tao sat down and Feilong took off his blind fold.

"Alright I'm guessing Akihito."

"Nope!" Tao said and technically he wasn't lying.

Feilong was almost positive it was Aki from the way Asami was glaring so why... "It was both of you, wasn't it?" Feilong said pointing to both Tao and Aki.

"Yup!" Tao said and started laughing.

"Akihito."

"Yes."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to become the slave of another player of your choosing for 10 minutes."

"Tao would you like to become my master?" Akihito said scared of what the other two would make him do.

"Yeah!"

"Alright guess it's me, uhm..." Tao leaned over and whispered a command to Aki. "Understood, Asami, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you jealous of Tao?" Aki asked amazed that Tao had been so observant and had commanded Aki to ask Asami this if he chose truth.

"Yes." Asami said, however his face turned emotionless, "and if the brat touches you again I'll kill him."

Aki and Feilong shrunk back while Tao seemed unfazed by the whole thing.

"Tao, truth or dare?" Asami said.

"Truth."

"What are your feelings toward Akihito?"

"I love him!" Tao said smiling happily then got up and gave Aki a hug.

Asami growled and Tao slowly released Aki and sat back down.

"Okay Aki, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put lipstick on the evil man, but you are not allowed to use your hands."

Feilong walked over to his suitcase and came back with a thing of lipstick.

"Why do you even have that?" Aki asked.

Feilong just shrugged and handed it to Aki.

Akihito took the lipstick and went with the first idea to pop into his mind and sat up on his knees facing Asami and put the lipstick of between his teeth and leaned forward. Akihito pressed the tip against Asami's lips and watched as the lipstick smeared against the hard lips. Damn, how Aki wished the lipstick wasn't in the way and that Feilong and Tao weren't there. Akihito finished while mentally scolding himself.

Akihito pulled back and admired his handiwork, now for someone who has never put on lipstick before it was a fairly decent job. However, both him and Tao burst out laughing at seeing Asami in lipstick and even Feilong was trying to hold his laugh back.

Asami turned to Feilong, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who are you going on this trip with and why?"

"It's a romantic get away and with Yoh."

Asami nodded.

"Alright Tao truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is your most embarrassing experience?"

"I was walking out of the grocery store and fell and some couple came up and asked if I was okay and I had a tare in my cloths so they bought me new ones but they thought I was a girl so I had to walk around in a dress the rest of the day."

Aki laughed, "Don't worry something similar happened to me only it was a dare not a mix up, and at least you didn't have guys asking you out when you did." Aki blurted out then covered his mouth seeing the looks on both Asami and Feilong's faces.

"Okay evil man, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Asami was always choosing truth cause he didn't want to make an idiot of himself (he had a reputation to uphold).

"Okay, do you love your lover?"

"Yes." Asami said then turned to Aki not giving anyone time to react. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your ideal date?"

"Walk on the beach, dinner, movie, no body guards." Aki said giving Asami a look.

"Asami, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Would you marry the person who you love right now?"

"Yes. Aki, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to call me Ryuichi from now on."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever cheated on your lover?"

"No. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Asami got up and walked into the back room then came back. "Would you marry me?" Asami said while getting on his knee and opening the small black box he had just gotten from their room.

Akihito's eyes widened. He looked at the small ring of silver with diamonds going around it then at the very top had an oval of sapphire blue the color of his eyes with a ring of diamonds going around the oval.

Akihito was speechless he just stood there staring at the ring thinking this was all a dream. Meanwhile, Asami was starting to get nervous and was anxious to hear Aki's answer.

Akihito finally moved and brought his hand up to his face to cover his mouth feeling the tears that were falling. Akihito gasped in a breath not realizing he had been holding it up till now and slowly nodded.

"Ye...yes...Yes...oh god YES!" Aki said and jumped into Asami's arms causing Asami to loose balance and fall back with Aki on top of him.

Asami pulled back from Akihito just enough to slip the ring perfectly onto Aki's left ring finger. Akihito stood there and stared at the new weight on his finger but strangely enough it felt right it felt good, great even.

Akihito beamed while more tears fell and leaned in and kissed Asami who immediately took control of the kiss.

"Well it seems as though your plan worked." Feilong said.

Aki broke away from the kiss and still sitting in Asami's lap turned to face them.

"What plan?" he asked.

"I knew you loved him and I knew he loved you and I know you are to stubborn to admit it and from what Fei-sama told me about the evil man he was too. So I had us play this game to get you two to admit your feelings. However it worked out far better than I expected." Tao said smiling and everyone in the room made a mental note to not underestimate Tao again. "Anyway congratulations Aki!" Tao said and ran to give Aki a hug. Once finished with his hug he turned to Asami, "If you hurt Aki I will have Fei-sama hunt you down." Tao said glaring at Asami and Feilong gulped at what Tao had just promised.

"No need for threats I don't plan on hurting him." Asami said reaching over and pulling Aki closer to his chest.

"Alright, well, tonight has been eventful. But that doesn't mean your not still watching Tao for the next week just because you two are engaged. Tonight Tao and I will stay at a hotel so have fun you two." Feilong said and grabbed Tao's hand then walked out of the apparetment.

* * *

**No it's not over I liked the plot of this story so I didn't want to finish. And okay that whole marriage thing was really sudden but I didn't even know what I was writing until I stopped and actually focused on what I was writing, but I though it was good so I left it. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of it!**

**So I was just going to have this be like a short thing but it has kinda turned into a story so I guess I'll just keep going like it is a story.**

**Ps. Sorry about the OOC of Asami!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SOOO SORRY for taking a while to update but I'm thinking that from now on I might update one of my two stories a week then update the next story the week after.**

**Please PM or review if you have a preference on which one should be posted next week!**

**Also to Minako OMG your comment made my day that is like one of my favs. right behind the Finder series! Could you please, please, please, please PM me or review if you know of any fanfics of Totally Captivated!**

* * *

"Umm...Asami." Akihito moaned as Asami stood up from where he was sitting on the floor and picked up Akihito with him while kissing him and running his hand along Akihito's back while Aki wrapped his legs around Asami and ran his fingers through Asami's hair.

Aki felt a hot breath against his mouth as Asami chuckled at his eagerness. Asami put both of his hands onto Aki's butt to hold him up while Aki put both his hands on either side of Asami's face and let the older man take control of the kiss not caring if he was being dominated so easily.

Asami reached the bedroom somehow without breaking the kiss to look where he was going. Even Asami was amazed he was able to make it to the room with the lust that was clouding his vision.

Asami placed Aki, who had somehow along the trip from the living room to the bedroom had managed to loose almost all of him clothes except his underwear, onto the bed and finished undressing him. Once Aki was naked and laying panting on their bed with his legs partly spread Asami couldn't control himself and only had time to hastily literally tear his clothes off. As soon as both of them were undressed Asami pounced on Aki and enveloped his young fiance's lips in a heated kiss.

Akihito didn't attempt to hide anything from Asami. He let himself go along with the pleasure, let Asami know exactly how he was feeling, and to Asami's greatest pleasure, he didn't hold his voice back one bit.

Asami chuckled and picked his mouth up from the little pink nipple he had been sucking on.

"You truly are the best Akihito."

"Sh...shut u...up...just hu...hurry." Akihito said breathlessly. "I...I want...I need you. Please...please Asami." When Asami didn't take him but instead stopped him fingers from their scissor motion inside Aki and took the fingers out to place them on the other side of Aki's head. Akihito whimpered from the loss of the fingers. "Please, please, Asa...Ryuichi!" Akihito said realizing his mistake.

As soon as the name was out of his mouth Asami leaned down and enveloped him in a hot kiss while at the same time pushing his large member into Akihito. Akihito screamed into Asami's mouth at the feeling of being penetrated.

Asami didn't even wait for Akihito to get adjusted till he started to move inside the boy. Taking both of Akihito's hands in he he locked their fingers together and placed them on either side of Aki's head. At times a low moan would escape from Asami's lips making Akihito feel as though he was going to cum right then.

The pressure that was building from Asami pounding into him became almost unbearable as the thrusts started to become shorter.

"ahhh...ahha...ahh..Ry...Ryu...Ryuichi!" Akihito cried as he came. A little bit later Asami plundged further into Akihito and flooded it with a warm liquid.

Akihito's eyelids started to get heavy when Asami pushed the sweaty bangs that were clinging to his forehead aside and looked into his eyes while he said, "Now, you truly can't deny that you belong to me, but also the whole world will see it." Asami said while playing with the ring on Akihito's finger.

Light kisses fell on Aki's lips however soon the pressure increased and he felt Asami's member, which was still inside of him, quiver. Akihito moaned and grabbed onto Asami's neck. They had sex a second time and by the time they were going onto their third Aki had become Asami's possession too exhausted to do much more than moan. They made love for hours and eventually the sex god collapsed on top of Akihito and pulled him close against his chest inhaling the younger man's scent, before falling into a deep sleep.

Asami woke up to the sun blazing into his eyes. He turned and buried his face into Aki's neck blocking the sun from his eyes and inhaling the younger man's intoxicating scent. Asami had been addicted to his scent ever since they had first met. He had fallen for the boy at first glance but of course he couldn't exactly tell the boy he loved him so being the socially awkward man that he was when it came to love he had kidnapped the boy and raped him. Thinking back on it Asami decided that that definitely wasn't his brightest idea. What if the boy had come to hate him? What if he lost the boy before he even had him?

He mentally scolded himself for thinking about the could of been's when the is was laying right next to him in bed.

He felt Akihito stir in his sleep and pulled away from the boy to look at him. Akihito was starting to wake up and was rubbing his eyes in what Asami deemed as one of the cutest acts ever.

"Good morning." Asami said.

"Morning." Akihito said.

"Tao will be coming soon we should probably get cleaned up."

"Uhn." Akihito grunted to tired to say anything else.

Asami smirked at the boys childishness and picked him up carrying him to the bathroom and set him on the sink while he filled up the bathtub.

Once the bath was ready he picked Akihito up, who had managed to somehow fall back to sleep while sitting up, and placed him in the bath which shocked the boy to awareness. Asami slipped in behind him and pulled Aki closer to him.

Aki thankful for a comfortable back rest leaned against Asami and turned his head into the mans shoulder.

Asami picked up Akihito's left hand, "Never take this off." Asami commanded while starring at the ring.

Akihito shocked back into full awareness looked at his hand with his fingers intertwined in Asami's and the giant diamond that now decorated his ring finger.

Akihito smiled and leaned up to Asami for a quick kiss, "You know, you are the only person I know who can manage to set a romantic mood while giving a demand all at the same time."

Asami just flashed his signature smirk.

* * *

**Last thing sorry about my late and short update I have been having problems with my boyfriend recently and he decided to be an ass and texted me today breaking up with me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone been a while huh? Well sorry it's just I kind of got absorbed into my other story and so this one wasn't exactly my priority. Plus, I'm seriously hitting writers block on this story so if any of you have and ideas or things you want to happen, PM or leave a review and I'll try to put it in if it's something you want to happen and take into consideration any ideas for the rest of the plot!**

* * *

**Ch. 6- What Are We Going To Do**

_Ding Dong_

"I got it." Akihito yelled from where he was making breakfast and ran over to the door opening it to reveal Tao and Feilong.

"TAO!" Akihito shouted as he picked up the kid and hugged him.

Tao just giggled at Akihito and hugged him back. Akihito, with Tao now resting on his hip, turned to Feilong. "Have a good trip I hope you and Yoh have fun." Akihito said with a wink.

Feilong blushed and turned to Asami while Akihito walked away into the kitchen to make breakfast while Tao followed after him jumping in excitement.

"I hope he annoys you."

"Is that why you asked us to take care of him?" Asami said with a glare.

"No he really missed Akihito, and I have a feeling Akihito missed him. But if he annoys you, well, that's all the better. Anyway I have to go before Yoh gets jealous. Goodbye." Then turned his head to where Tao and Akihito were apparently cooking, "Bye you two have fun."

"Bye Fei-sama!"

"Bye Feilong!" They both said then happily went back to what they were doing.

"I feel as though I'm not going to be missed." Feilong said after seeing how easily Tao had said bye. He didn't even go to hug him!

"Whatever." Asami said then closed the door on Feilong.

Asami turned around to see two ghosts.

"What."

"The flour wouldn't open!" Both boys yelled at the same time while Tao rubbed at his arms and Akihito flipped his hair back and forth like a dog.

Asami sighed and grabbed his coat deciding it would be best to leave while his head didn't hurt that bad. "Whatever, just make sure you two clean up." He said as he walked out the door.

"Wait!" Akihito called as he ran out of the kitchen and to the front door by Asami. "Where are you going?" He asked looking heartbroked.

Asami chuckled, "To work my cute Akihito."

"Oh. Well have a good day!" Akihito said as he stood on his toes and gave Asami a goodbye kiss.

"Don't miss me too much." Asami said with a smirk.

"As if." Akihito said his face turning red.

"Bye my little kitten." Asami said as he leaned down and brought Akihito into a searing kiss then left leaving a breathless Akihito covered in flour at the door.

Akihito cleared his throat. "Anyway Tao what do you feel like doing today?"

**I know it's short sorry about that but I just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten about this story it's just that I'm stuck and need help so that seemed like a good place to end it for suggestions.**


End file.
